Pros and Cons
by HONEYCOMB
Summary: When the unexpected has happened to Rory, how does she deal with the dilemma and the consequences that follow? But most importantly, how does she tell the person she loves the most, the news and how will *he* react? What’s a girl to do? r/t -plz r/r
1. Home sweet home

Title: Pros and Cons  
  
Author: HONEYCOMB  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. They belong to the wonderful people who created it and WB  
  
Rating: PG- 13  
  
Spoilers: Any episode. Just to be on the safe side.  
  
Summary: When the unexpected has happened to Rory, how does she tell her family and friends she loves, the news without them changing their perspective they have of her? As well as that, how does she deal with the dilemma and the consequences that follow? But most importantly, how does she tell the person she loves the most, the news and how will *he* react? What's a girl to do?  
  
Pairing: I'd tell you but it's going to spoil it. You're just going to have to find out but it's gonna be so obvious later on. Although, I'll give you a clue: it is either Tristan, Jess or Dean.  
  
A/N: This fic takes place after season two.  
  
  


**Pros and Cons- Chapter one  
  
  
**

"You're back!" Lorelai exclaimed as she saw her daughter walk through the Independence Inn doors. Lorelai ran to her, embracing her into an enormous hug before she could even put her bags down.  
  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"I was suppose to pick you up at the airport tonight." Lorelai let go of Rory and both headed to the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
"Paris and I got an early flight and she dropped me home."  
  
"How was Washington?"  
  
"Fine." Rory quickly replied.  
  
Too quickly was to be more exact. Lorelai eyed Rory. Rory looked pale and although there was a smile plastered onto her face, her eyes said different. It gave of some vibe that was oddly familiar to Lorelai. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. Lorelai shook her head. Instead of pondering what was wrong she concentrated on the fact that her daughter needed coffee. Plane coffee did suck heaps.  
  
"You're back!" Sookie squealed knocking pots and pans in the process as soon as she saw the two Gilmore's. "I know what you need right now."  
  
Sookie headed to the coffee pot. She poured the steaming elixir into two mugs and handed them both one. Lorelai guzzled hers down as Rory picked it up and stared at it. Hesitating, she put it on the counter.  
  
"Not right now."  
  
"Wha?" Both asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Are you ill?" Lorelai felt her forehead.  
  
"No. I don't feel like coffee right now."  
  


"OK. What have you done to my real Rory?"  
  
"She's here. I'm gonna head outside and catch up on my reading." Rory left the kitchen, leaving Lorelai and Sookie stunned.  
  
"She refused coffee." Lorelai stated shocked. "She has never done that before, something is definitely wrong."  
  
"She seems glum. I think something happened in Washington."  
  
"I think so too." Lorelai left the kitchen, determined to find Roy and talk.  
  
She headed outside and spotted Rory sitting under the oak tree. She was digging through one of her bags, probably for the book. Lorelai crept up quietly.  
  
Rory got out her favourite book, Pride and Prejudice. She opened the page she was up to and was about to read when a shadow cascaded over the open page.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts." Lorelai held out a coin.  
  
Unexpectedly Rory jumped up to hug her mom.  
  
"I love you mom and I'm glad to be back."  
  
"Rory are you OK? Are you sick? I'm really worried kiddo." Rory could see a look of concern on Lorelai's face.  
  


"Relax, I'm not dying."  
  
"Phew! You had me scared for a sec. So what's with the peculiar behaviour?"  
  
"What peculiar behaviour?"  
  
"Let me see. you refused coffee. Isn't that strange enough?"  
  
"Can we go to Luke's? I feel hungry and the plane food sucked." Rory asked avoiding the question.  
  
Lorelai decided not to press the matter any further and smiled at her daughter. The oddly familiar vibe was still flying in her head. She mentally shoved it to the back of her mind.  
  
"Sure."  
  
  


When they reached Luke's they found the place deserted except for Jess who was at the counter reading something. Rory could hear the punk that was blasting out of his headphones.  
  
"Long time no see." Rory leaned against the counter.  
  
Jess looked up from his book and jumped back.  
  
"Jess, looks like you've just seen a ghost." Rory couldn't help but laugh. Seeing Jess squirm unquestionably deserves to go under the heading funny.  
  
"Just surprised to see you."  
  
Rory turned around to see her mom sitting at a table reading the latest issue of Instyle. She leaned closer so her mom wouldn't be able to eavesdrop.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you. About the kiss."

"What about it?"

"I was feeling pretty emotional that day and I was very happy to see you again. I cherish our friendship and while I was in Washington, I realized that I loved you but…"  
  


"But only in a friendy way, not romantically?" Jess interrupted.  
  
"You read my mind." She eyed Jess.  
  
"Feeling is vice versa except the whole love part. You're pretty OK." His smile was genuine and she could tell he wasn't lying.  
  
"Pretty OK?"  
  
"Pretty OK is the same as like in your dictionary."  
  
"Everything's good?"  
  
"All's good."  
  
"So you never really liked me. As in crush?" Rory asked.  
  
"I'm a good actor ain't I?"  
  
"So basically you just wanted to piss off Dean?" She glared at Jess.  
  
"Don't get mad at me. But there's something about him."  
  
"There is *always* something about him."  
  
"So you agree with me?"  
  
"Hey, I'm in love with the guy, there has to be something about him or else I will have never fell in love with him in the first place."  
  
"So exactly what do you love about Dean then?" Jess asked.  
  
"He's sweet and…he's sweet." Rory looked embarrassed. Seriously, she couldn't think of anything else to say about Dean.  
  
"Sweet?"  
  
"You know how he came to visit me while I was in Washington? We had a fight."  
  
"Again."  
  
"He loves me."  
  
"And he's overprotective, domineering, and did I tell you he has a mean jealous streak."  
  
"Hey! You're passing the border of in discussible territory!"  
  
"Sorry, but if I were a girl, I may think he's cute but it's what's in the inside that counts and personally I don't like what is inside."  
  
"Jess, I know you are a very opinionated person but please don't talk about my boyfriend like that even though I'm not sure what we are anymore."  
  
"Whatever you wish. Coffee?" He stared at Rory, as if he was staring at a stranger.  
  
"Two please and the usual."  
  
"OK, coming right up."  
  
Rory walked back to the table holding two cups of coffee. Lorelai grabbed one and took a sip.  
  
"You two seemed deep in conversation."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aren't you going to drink yours?" She asked looking at Rory now staring blankly out the window. "Earth to Rory?" Lorelai waved her hand across Rory's face.  
  
Rory turned to Lorelai. "I'm waiting for it to cool a bit. It's still too hot."  
  
"That hasn't stopped you before."  
  
"Mom, I need to tell you something."  
  
The oddly familiar vibe had come back. Lorelai shifted on the chair feeling uneasy.  
  
"What is it honey?"  
  
  
  
A/N: There is no point in continuing if no one is reading this. So, if you'd like me to continue, please review : )


	2. Distractions

**Pros and Cons- Chapter 2**  
  


Rory looked down, fidgeting with a napkin. Lorelai tilted her head to the side, trying to comprehend what Rory could possibly be thinking and what she was trying to tell her. Rory was about to open her mouth…  
  
"Rory!"  
  
Rory looked up to see who had called her name.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
He walked over to the table.  
  
"I heard you were back and…"  
  
Rory awkwardly pecked Dean on the lips.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you."  
  
"Do you promise not to lose your temper?" Rory sardonically asked.  
  
"Outside?" Dean pleaded ignoring Rory's question.  
  
Rory glanced at her mom who mouthed a 'go'. Rory got up and followed Dean outside. The sun was just setting, painting the sky with bands of faint blues, oranges and purples.  
  
"Rory…"  
  
"I'm sorry?" Rory interrupted. "Dean, I'm sick and tired of going through a conversation like this so frequently. All we do is fight."  
  
"I wanted to protect you."  
  
"Protect me from what?"  
  
"Guys who…"  
  
"Are not you? Guys who intimidate you? No wonder I have no guy friends." Rory sighed. "We're not married Dean. Sometimes when I'm even one foot from some random guy, a stranger and you see?" Rory continued, "when we argue, when you shout, you sound like I've just committed adultery."  
  
Rory could see that what she had said had hurt Dean.  
  
"Dean I-I love you, and I know you love me. But what happened in Washington was completely out of line and I still can't help being mad at you for that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"How do I know you mean it?"  
  
"Rory, put yourself in my shoes. If you saw what I saw when I visited you, you'd probably react the same way I did."  
  
"Maybe, but I wouldn't have embarrassed my girlfriend in front of half a thousand students by shouting ridiculous accusations that weren't true."  
  
"You got me there. I'm really, really sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I know you'd never cheat on me." Dean placed her hands in his.  
  
Rory felt bad cause she did cheat on Dean. At Sookie's wedding, the kiss with Jess and then… *him*. Rory closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Dean but it was too late. Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. She felt like hell, what she did was so out of character for her. She wanted to tell everything to Dean, to confess, but if she did, she didn't even want to think of the consequences.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm sorry Dean, I need to go home and get some rest. Jetlag." Rory lamely excused.  
  
"I'll walk you home."  
  
"No. I want to be alone." Rory ran off, leaving a very confused Dean behind.  
  
Lorelai, still inside, saw what had happened and ran outside.  
  
"What did you do?" Lorelai asked Dean, slightly angry.  
  
"I don't know." Dean didn't realise that Lorelai had already left.  
  
*****

Rory sat on the porch step, physically and mentally exhausted. Shortly after, Lorelai appeared in the yard.  
  
"Whoa! I feel like one of those marathon runners who just ran god knows how many miles."  
  
Rory slightly beamed.  
  
"So what's up munchkin?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Is that the same thing you wanted to tell me at Luke's?"  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"What is it honey?" Lorelai asked for the second time this afternoon.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Lorelai chuckled. "Very funny Rory, you look really… ser-io-us."  
  
Tears fell down Rory's cheek, as Lorelai began to cry.  
  
- - - -   
  
A/N: To those who guessed, you are right, it was pretty obvious. Thankyou for the reviews though [I didn't expect that many], it's nice to know what people think.  
  
Um, I know its clichéd about Rory getting pregnant blah blah blah so sue me [but I prefer you don't cause I have no money {that was lame}]. But I thought it would be kind of interesting and I've read other Rory pregnant fics and it seems like fun so I'm just giving it a try. No harm in trying right? And I'm gonna do some/a lot of? [not entirely sure] reminiscing about how Rory got pregnant in the first place so yeah, just thought I'd tell you, it's not all morning sickness and whatever happens when you are pregnant.  
  
P.S: I think it is quite obvious who's gonna be the father [told you so]. If you are still baffled…just wait for chapter three.


	3. Reminiscing

  
**Pros and Cons- Chapter 3**  
  
  


Rory shamefully avoided her mother's gaze. Mustering up enough courage, she looked up at her mom and came across her face, tears were streaming down her cheeks and the permanent smile on her face was gone, replaced with quivering lips. Rory contemplated of being alone. Rory really wanted to lock her self in a room, sit in the corner and bawl her eyes out till there were no more tears left. What she really needed was to have someone to be there for her: that someone being Lorelai.  
  
"How?" Lorelai managed to ask. She sat down next to her daughter still bomb shelled about her daughter's revelation.  
  
"Mom, I think you know how."  
  
"You sure this is not some sad joke you are playing on me?"  
  
"No. I'm so sorry mom."  
  
Lorelai embraced Rory, as Rory clung to her for dear life.  
  
"Rory, you have nothing to be sorry about. Why are you apologising to me?" Lorelai stroked Rory's hair as Rory sobbed onto her shoulder.  
  
"Like mother, like daughter." Rory grimly replied.  
  
"Do you want to keep the baby?" Lorelai asked, avoiding what Rory had said which was absolutely true.  
  
"It wasn't planned but isn't unwanted."  
  
Lorelai was tempted to ask whom the father was but kept her mouth shut. She could see that Rory was already petrified about telling her she was pregnant. Twenty questions weren't what Rory needed right now.  
  
"Very nice answer cause if you said you wanted to abort shim then I would have rung your neck."  
  
"Shim?"  
  
"She or a he."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Rory, I'm going to be there for you all the way. I don't want you to run away to some small town and get a job in an inn as a maid."  
  
"I was considering that. Was very tempting."  
  
Lorelai managed a smile.  
  
"You wanna head in? It's getting pretty dark and it might be more comfy girl talking on the couch. I could order Chinese?"  
  
"I just wanna stay outside for a few minutes."  
  
"OK then. Meet you inside." Lorelai began to head inside.  
  
"Oh and mom?" Lorelai stopped and turned to her Rory. "Chinese sound good, I'm pretty hungry."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "Chinese coming right up!"  
  
Rory heard the door shut and she buried her face into her hands.  
  
_*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Don't you love Washington?" Paris was excited, which was pretty an all time first for her. "I can feel the politics. The air smells so different here then in Hartford."  
  
"Maybe because George Bush is breathing the same air. Air needs to be first class for the most powerful man in the world you know." Rory stayed seated on the bench while Paris stood looking like some cavewomen who decided to come back to civilisation.  
  
"Do I sense, unhappiness?" Paris now stood with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Paris, I haven't had coffee in a few hours. I assure you after I have a few cups, I'll be just as enthusiastic as you are," Rory paused,"...talking about coffee, LOOK!"  
  
Rory grabbed Paris' hand and dragged her to the set up café.  
  
Rory and Paris were just finishing their coffee when a familiar voice made them turn around.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Tristan?" Rory asked squinting to see if it was really him. Tristan calling her Rory was pretty foreign to her  
  
"Hey Paris" Tristan added, acknowledging her.  
  
Paris scowled and walked away leaving Tristan slightly baffled. Rory just rolled her eyes. Typical of Paris.  
  
"So what's up her ass?"  
  
"I think she's still mad at you about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing."  
  
"That was a really long time ago." Tristan smiled as he scratched the back of his messy blonde hair.  
  
"Well you know Paris, unforgiving. Especially when her education is involved."  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan, studying his features. He looked quite the same, the messy hair thing was still going on, and the strong jaw line, but there was this vibe about him that screamed out maturity. His eyes, although said otherwise, still the dazzling blue with the hint of kid. Rory continued to gawk at him with fascination  
  
"Mary? I'm not that good looking." Tristan teased.  
  
"Huh?" Rory snapped out of her staring. "Oh, forgot about that ego of yours." Rory inwardly beamed hearing that oh so annoying but also loved and missed nickname of hers.  
  
"No. I think you are gorgeous, devastatingly handsome." Rory replied unable to hide a grin.  
  
"Is my Mary not innocent anymore? Did she just flirt with me?"  
  
"I don't know…maybe." Rory smiled. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here for the leadership program, conference, what ever you'd like to call it."  
  
"You? A leader?" Rory couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that the Tristan I knew wasn't exactly leader material."  
  
"And you are leader material?"  
  
"Oh, Paris forced me into it. She wouldn't be elected if I didn't go for vice- president. I don't know if you know this but people don't exactly like her. She needed a nice person, quiet, dressed by blackbirds in the morning. In other words, me."  
  
"Blackbirds?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that."  
  
'God, he has a such a nice smile' Rory thought to herself  
  
"So what's been happening in Chilton?"  
  
"Nothing special. Just the usual, assignments, tests, assignments and more tests."  
  
"I wished I was there. Those things sound SO exciting!" Tristan replied cynically.  
  
Rory chuckled "Out of curiosity, where is home exactly for you?"  
  
"New York. A few months ago, my parents took me out of military school and I now live with my grandpa and attend an all-boys private school in famous New York".  
  
"Come again, did you just say all-boys?"  
  
"Sadly, yes."  
  
"You poor thing, it must be hell for you. Not being able to stare at fine female specimens."  
  
"I know, utter complete torture." Tristan emphasised by holding his hand to his chest.  
  
"Well, it's been nice talking to you but I think I need to look for Paris, who knows what she will do. Scare a little 17 year old? That must be avoided at all costs."  
  
Tristan chuckled. "Yeah, was nice talking to you. You want me to carry your bags?"  
  
"Your offer is tempting but it's OK, I'll manage. See you around?"  
  
"See you around"  
  
"Bye." Rory smiled as she picked up her bag and headed into the big stone dormitory building.  
_  
- - - -   
  
A/N: Please review; at least I'd know whether you are asleep or still awake. And by now you should have a really good idea of who the father is.


	4. I'm with you, no matter what

Pros and Cons – Chapter four 

She wasn't sure how long she remained that way until she felt another presence sit beside her. Rory looked up expecting to see Dean but then smelt the cigarette and realized it was Jess.

"Hey puffy eyed." 

"Do I look that bad?" 

"Put it this way, you look good for someone who has just bawled their eyes out."

"I didn't bawl my eyes out."

"Yeah and I have no arms and legs."

"It was more like sobbing. Life right now isn't exactly perfect." Rory tapped her fingers on 

the wooden porch.

"Who said life was perfect? Everyone has his or her fair share of problems. In my case, happens 24/7. Can't remember if I had no problems for just one day."

"Your problems aren't as big as the one I have." Rory sighed. "Not wanting to sound selfish and stuff," Rory added.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'm pregnant." Rory blurted out.

'I can't believe I just told Jess…that actually felt really good in a peculiar way.' 

She turned to look at Jess; he looked as if he had been petrified into stone.

He coughed. "That was unexpected."

He let out a big breath as he turned away from Rory. He took out a cigarette and was about to light it when he realised that there was a pregnant girl next to him, he put it back in his pocket.

"So, are you going to keep it or abort it?"

He looked at her sternly as he asked her. 

"Abort? Well I have to admit it did cross my mind once. But if I did abort, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself."

"Lots of people abort."

"So? I think it would be extremely selfish of me if I did abort. The fact that I didn't give this…embryo the chance to experience the wonders of this world."

"I don't exactly call wars and poverty wonders of the world. What about Chilton? What about Harvard? Or becoming a journalist?"

"I think I can still do those things. It's just going to take extra longer. Life's about making sacrifices right?"

"Right." Jess agreed. He avoided her gaze, looking ahead. 

"I lied." Jess spoke out. 

"You lied? About what?" Rory asked.

"I did like you," he paused, "a lot. I might even right now."

"You've never done this before, have you?"

"Am I that bad?" 

Rory managed a smile and lightly pecked him near the lips.

"Thankyou for your honesty."

"Uh, you're welcome."

'This is the Jess that I know.' Rory thought.

"You know, if you tell anybody about what I said, I'll simply deny it."

"OK, Mr 'I need to be ruthless'" Rory chuckled.

She wasn't _in_ love with Jess. Full stop. She did love him though in a platonic manner. And the last thing she wanted was to hurt Jess more then she probably has already.

"You do know that we cannot be more then friends." Rory added.

"I know." Jess sadly replied. "But the offer of friendship is better then nothing." He looked at Rory.

"You want to shake on that agreement?" Rory held out her hand and Jess reluctantly took it.

"You don't seem happy." Rory observed.

"Well, I just got rejected by a girl that I actually felt for. No biggy." Jess lightly replied.

Rory's lips trembled and she began to cry.

"Rory, I didn't mean to make you cry." Jess held out his arms, embracing Rory. 

"I-have-to-be-such-a-horrible-person." Rory stuttered.

"You're not. Don't be so hard on yourself." He whispered.

Rory let go. 

Jess smiled as he reached out and wiped away a tear from Rory's cheek. 

"I'm sorry for the outburst. I've been crying so much lately I can't remember the last time my nose wasn't blocked."

He chuckled.

"It's understandable, you've been knocked up…if you don't mind me asking, by whom?" Jess asked.

"I'd rather not say."

"You that mad at him?"

"No. He doesn't even know. If it makes you feel better, I haven't told anyone, not even my mom." Rory smacked her forehead. "Which reminds me, she's waiting for me inside."

"You better go. You have a lot to talk about."

Rory smiled before she gave Jess a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I feel a whole lot better after talking to you. I think you should consider psychiatry as a profession. You'll make lots of money."

"I'll think about it."

"Bye Jess." She stood then walked to the front door.

As she was about to go inside, she turned around to find that Jess had already gone.

****

Lorelai sat in the kitchen deep in thought. She didn't notice Rory come in and plop onto the seat across for her.

"Mom?"

Snapping out of her reverie she looked up at Rory.

"Chinese should be here in about half an hour."

"Good, I'm hungry."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Lorelai watched Rory. Rory's eyes were still puffy and red. She'd sniff at regular intervals. The last time she cried like this was when she first broke up with Dean.

"Mom? I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?" Lorelai asked.

"How do you feel about this? And I need you to be honest."

"Well… One of my goals in life was to have you not repeat my wild teenage years. But it's comforting to know that this is only 20% of what I did. I don't think you have enough time to do all the other things before you turn twen…"

"Mom, be serious" Rory cut in.

"I'm not exactly pleased." Lorelai blurted.

Rory slowly nodded.

"But, I don't want to be like Emily and shut you out. And as my duty as a mother I will support you through this and afterwards. I want to make it clear I am here for you Rory, you're not going to go through this alone."

"Well said speech."

Lorelai beamed. "I've been rehearsing it while I was waiting for you."

Rory chuckled.

"Rory I want to know how you feel about this. And what you plan to do."

"I want to keep the baby mom, and I still want to graduate and then go to college. Sounds impossible but I still want to try."

"But how do you feel?"

"Remember the time I skipped school and went to New York, missing out on your graduation ceremony? Multiply that by infinity and that's how I feel about this. Mom, ever since I….you know… I feel I'm living someone else's life. This is not me. _This _was all too surreal. It's only now when I told you; this has actually begun to really sink in. When I first took a pregnancy test and it came positive, I went through another eight just to be sure." 

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm really scared and I feel I have disappointed you. But, I do feel excited and anxious too."

Rory rested her chin on the table, looking up at Lorelai. 

"Am I contradicting myself?"

"Feeling scared is natural. I bet Neil Armstrong was scared when he was about to go walking and jumping on the moon."

"And what does that have to do with being pregnant?"

"Dunno. I watched Armageddon last night."

"How is Ben by the way?" Rory asked, chuckling softly.

"Engaged to Jennifer Lopez. I wonder what does she have that I don't?" Lorelai pouted.

"A full figured derrière, plus a large bank account. That's only through observation and common knowledge."

Lorelai laughed.

"Rory I can't lie and tell you I'm not at all disappointed in you. You can't hold it against me, I am a human who happens to be a mom."

"I know." Rory quietly agreed.

"If you are interested, I'm only half disappointed in you. Only this much," Lorelai spaced her thumb and pointer half an inch apart, "compared to this." She spaced her two fingers an inch.

 Rory meekly smiled as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'm going to take a nap, can you wake me up when the food comes?" 

"Sure."

Rory got up and headed to her bedroom. Once she got inside, she shut the door and kicked off her shoes as she dived under the covers of her bed. After getting comfortable, she closed her eyes and she began to dream of one of the reasons why this was happening in the first place.

- - - -

A/N: Very boring filler in chapter, next chapter should be a flashback and hopefully more interesting than this.

It has occurred to me that teenage pregnancy is a pretty controversial issue and many people have different opinions of whether it's right for a girl to abort or keep the baby or give it up for adoption. I don't believe in abortion, I've been brought up with the idea that it isn't right and it is against my beliefs. I also am aware that there are people in this world that find abortion acceptable and I respect your opinion. Just wanted to clarify things, hope I didn't scare or offend you.

I want to thankyou for the encouraging feedback. And I also want to apologise for the long wait. Please review and I will get chapter 5 out as soon as I can. Thanks!   


	5. Everything happens for a reason

Pros and Cons – Chapter five

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was the first official day of the leadership conference. All the students from all over the country were assembled, more like crammed into the main hall. It was almost impossible to think with all the chattering that was echoing in the massive room. Trying to shield the noise, Rory covered her ears with her hand; it was unsuccessful since she could still hear what nearby groups we're discussing as she made her way around. Somehow she'd lost Paris amongst the crowd, and all the chattering was taking its toll. _

_"I swear, if I hear one more girl or guy talking about the opposite sex, and plans of checking them out during the conference, I will seriously scream. We are here to be better leaders, not to satisfy our libidos," she muttered to herself. _

_Someone whispered in her ear "Well Mary, there is nothing you can do about it, there are about five hundred 17 year old's attending this conference…need I say more?"_

_She turned to see who was the owner of the voice that caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach. She smiled when saw who it was.._

_"I didn't know it was possible for anyone to hear me with all this racket." She said, leaning over so he could hear her better._

_"I have excellent hearing for your information."  Tristan replied leaning closer to her._

_"That explains the big ears."_

_"I don't have big ears!"_

_"I know."_

_"I don't…" He realized that she agreed with him._

_Rory was still beaming._

_"So Mary, you have a very strong opinion of what the purpose of this conference should be? Are you prepared to go against approximately 499 students that think otherwise?"_

_"Are you one of the 499?"_

_"I was."_

_"You were?"_

_"Until a few minutes ago, when I finished checking out all the chicks. Only one seems to strike my fancy."_

_"And let me guess, she turned you down?"_

_"No."_

_"I'm lost."_

_"You may be surprised but I actually agree with what you think. How we're here to be better leaders. I thought I was the only one that thought that. At least now I'm not alone. I guess it's down to 498."_

_"Well, I think the organizers made a terrible mistake about having an orientation day, it allows us teenagers with the opportunity to assess the possibilities before pouncing on the desired mate."_

_"You making us sound like animals."_

_"We are animals." Rory replied._

_There was a moment of silence between the two before she asked,  "Tristan have you seen Paris?"_

_"No. The only familiar face I've seen today is you."_

_"Did you come here alone?"_

_"Unfortunately, the president-to-be of my high school tagged along."_

_"You sound as if you don't get along with him."_

_"Did I? We get along fine."_

_"I wouldn't be surprised if he had difficulty getting on with you anyway since he's male."_

_"I'll take that as an insult."_

_"It was supposed to be." She replied laughing, she added, "so you're going to be vice?"_

_"Yep. Seems we might have to see each other more than you'll like."_

_"Hey, I don't mind seeing you around, as long as you don't bring that ego of yours."_

_"It's part of the package."_

_"Have you met anyone interesting?" Rory asked changing the subject._

_"Not yet, we are here for most of the summer. Got heaps of time."_

_"Have you been to the capital before?"_

_"A few times, but not much, it's isn't exactly my favorite place."_

_"Can't handle too much politics?"_

_"I can handle lots of things." _

_Rory shook her head, knowing what he meant._

_"Ooh…"_

_"Hey, you wanna go outside for a walk? I find it a bit too stuffy in here and the noise is getting to me. Plus, we can have more privacy where I can… relate to you more 'intimately'."_

_Rory cracked up laughing at the Sigourney Weaver imitation._

_"I hope you're smart enough to realize that the last part was just a joke."_

_"I do."_

_"So what will it be? Stay in stuffy room or walk outside with a hottie?"_

_Rory shook her head, her cheeks and her stomach already hurt from laughing too much, which was inflicted by him._

_"The latter."_

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

She should have said stayed inside but then, Rory had no idea that her answer would have the ability to set off the many dominoes that would change her whole future.

Rory woke up. 

Rays of sunlight were seeping through the curtains of her window.

She had managed to kick her blanket off while she slept and she got up groggily.

'Why didn't she wake me up?'

Her stomach was grumbling due to the lack of food and it was doing flip flops, making her feel nauseated. The taste of bile creeping up her esophagus then her throat made her dash for the bathroom. She heaved all the acidic fluid into the toilet bowl. 

A hand began to pat and rub her back soothingly as she retched all the contents of her stomach. As usual there was the carrot bits, 'it's funny how whenever you vomit there is always carrot bits even if you didn't eat the orange vegetable.' It was at Stars Hollow High that she learnt it was stomach lining… 'or was it the bile from your liver? One of those two.' Rory couldn't believe she was actually thinking about that while she vomited.

Feeling there was nothing left, Rory slowly stood; flushing the toilet and watching the disgusting contents disappear.

Rory went over to the basin and splashed cold water onto her face and into her mouth to take the awful aftertaste away.

"Morning sickness sucks doesn't it?" Lorelai asked.

Rory didn't say anything.

"You should eat, you must be starving. I got leftover Chinese in the fridge, I'll go heat it up for you." She was about to head out when she turned towards Rory. "Sorry I didn't wake you up last night, you look like you needed your beauty sleep."

Rory managed a smile. When Lorelai left, she closed the bathroom door, craving for a nice hot shower.

****

Tristan opened the apartment door, kicking his bag in and after walking through, slammed the door shut making the surrounding walls rattle from its force.

An old man appeared from a room, he looked nervous. His nervous expression disappeared when he saw his grandson in the foyer.

"Tristan! You could have given me a heart attack! I thought there was an earthquake!"

Janlen could see the troubled look on Tristan's face. 

Tristan smiled, however the smile failed to reach his eyes.

"Grandpa, you're too young to have a heart attack."

Janlen laughed at Tristan's remark.

Tristan watched his grandfather laugh. It was surprising to know that when he was younger he was the splitting image of Tristan. He had changed dramatically since then. His smooth tanned skin was now wrinkled and pale. His once blonde hair had changed over the years and was now a snowy white, but what failed to change were his eyes, they'd always been blue and it lit up when he laughed. Whenever he talked to Janlen, Janlen would always listen to him, looking at Tristan with those eyes that were full of knowledge.

Tristan then realized that his grandfather had stopped laughing a long time ago and was intently looking at him.

Tristan looked at his grandfather knowing what he was going to say

 4,3,2,1…

"There's something troubling you." It was a statement, not a question. Janlen knew his grandson to well.

"I'll get over it." Tristan muttered, picking up his bag and making his way towards his room

"If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me." 

Tristan silently thanked Janlen for not pressing the matter any further. Right now, he wanted to get some sleep.

That wasn't exactly the truth. 

What he really wanted right now the most was to forget about her. 

But knew too perfectly well, that he would never forget her and that she will be waiting for him in his dreams.

A/N: So far, the only Trory action you'll get is in flashbacks, but I can tell you that Tristan and Rory are bound to meet again in the future. I hope you like this chapter. Thankyou for your feedback on this fic, it motivates me to write much quicker [bites lip]


End file.
